bulletin shinra
by Yukira-Mary-Emma
Summary: Trois filles, folles de l'univers de final fantasy se sont réunis pour vous. Yukira, MAry et Emma font parties du SOLDAT, pour vous elles ont décidé de jouer les reporters et d'interviewer les beaux éphèbes que compte la Shinra. Humour et délire
1. Chapter 1

Le bulletin shinra raconte.

Pour vous, chers lecteurs, lectrices, nous avons bravé l'impossibles et risqué nos vies pour votre plus grand plaisir et avoir l'honneur d'interviewer les plus grandes stars de la shinra. Chaque jour, ils se battent pour rendre notre quotidien meilleur, risque leur vie et leur plastique pour vous !! Ils sont beaux, ils sont forts, ils ont la classe !!

Voici le bulletin shinra et ses interviews exclusives !!

Nos journalistes ont tenues à vous faire une brève présentation de chacune d'elle. Elles sont membre du SOLDAT de première classe, elles sont belles, elles sont fortes, (oui, ça va les chevilles, merci), et elles côtoient chaque jours nos beaux mâles pleins de testostérones. Elles sont les mieux placées pour suivre cette rubrique. Les voici :

Mary : Notre plus jeune journaliste qui ose affronter toutes les situations si elle sent pouvoir nous rapporter un scoop du tonnerre ! N'ayant pas peur d'aller interviewer nos beaux mâles directement sur l'oreiller, elle est la première à se lancer quand une nouvelle information se présente ! Malheureusement, elle est la plus maladroite de nos journalistes, ce qui fait qu'elle s'arrange toujours pour se mettre dans des situations invivables (Précisons : elle nie pourtant toute responsabilité pour l'incendie de l'étage 49 du SOLDAT )

Yukira : notre rédactrice en chef. Toujours sur le moindre scoop alors qu'il n'est à peine à l'état de ragot. Elle observe, sans relâche les moindres faits et gestes des beaux membres masculins que compte la shinra. (Ce n'est pas sans lui déplaire). N'ayant crainte du danger, elle affronte les situations les plus périlleuses pour vous rapporter ces informations qui sont une mine d'or pour chaque lecteur. Elle nie cependant que les informations qu'elle détient de Génésis provienne de leur relation de proximité plutôt étroite.

(Précision : Sur sa demande aucun article n'est paru sur l'incendie de l'étage 49)

Emma : La plus terrible du trios, ainsi que la plus dangereuse. Dès qu'elle veut obtenir à tout prix une personne ou quelque chose, celle-ci fait usage du chantage. Mais un point positif pour la recherche d'information. Elle n'hésite pas à utiliser des mauvais tours (peu orthodoxe) pour parvenir à ses fins. Prête à soulever des montagnes, elle fera tomber les hommes de la shinra grâce à son humour de blonde, et poursuivra Angeal jusqu'au bout du bâtiment. Elle possède le grade de garde du corps et veille à la sécurité de la rédactrice en chef, et de la jeune. Ce qui des fois, qui arrive souvent, elle frappe les mâles pour leur protection.

(Précision: Elle refuse que ses problèmes de comportement soient écrits dans les rapports)

* * *

Comme vous pouvez le constatez, Emma, Mary et moi nous nous sommes associées afin de mettre les idées et les projets que nous voulions faire communément. Pour votre plus grand bonheur ou malheur, voilà la team de choc!!

Délire en série à suivre au gré des pages et des chapitres que nous vous écrirons depuis nos plumes (enfin ici de nos claviers)

Bon baiser de notre part à toutes les trois!!


	2. pourquoi Génésis à décidé de se réplique

Pourquoi Génésis à décidé de se répliquer.

Moi Yukira, rédactrice en chef, et aussi accessoirement membre du SOLDAT, j'ai questionné pour vous le beau Génésis sur une question, qui je suis sûre vous travaille toutes.

« pourquoi génésis a-t-il décidé de se répliquer ? » Pour vous, j'ai réussi à obtenir la réponse.

Sans plus attendre la voici !!

- Pourquoi j'ai décidé de me répliquer ? Et bien, en fait, c'est très simple, mais je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire…

- Ne nous faites pas languir plus longtemps.

- Depuis quand tu me vouvoies toi ?? Bon, c'est comme tu veux, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. Ca remonte au moment où je commençais vraiment à être fatiguée…Entretenir une relation avec Mary et toi en parallèle, je commençais à fatiguer, mon corps n'est pas invincible. Je suis humain. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas être partout en même temps. Passer d'un lieu à l'autre, vous m'en demandiez trop.

- Donc, vous avouez être infidèle ?? La polygamie est interdite vous le savez ?

- Tu me fais quoi là ? Toi comme elle étiez d'accord depuis le début. Vous ne m'avez pas laissez le choix. Alors que je te fréquentais, Mary m'a pour ainsi dire sauté dessus, bon, je dois avouer que dès le départ, je n'aurait pas su choisir entre vous deux si on avait pas eu à se rapprocher à cause de nos missions . Après ça, vous avez décidé qu'il était trop difficile de se départagé, et vous m'avez partagé, sans mon avis… Je ne peux plus dormir la nuit. Votre « garde alterné » m'a vidé…

- Pas de détail de ce genre s'il vous plait…

-… Je commençais à m'endormir en lisant Loveless, c'est inacceptable pour moi. ; Même en mission, je somnolais, au risque de me faire tuer. C'est là qu'Hollander m'a appris ce que j'étais, ce que je pouvais faire.

Et donc, suite à ça, quand j'ai appris que je pouvais me répliquer, j'ai décidé que pour mon bien être, et surtout ma survie, je me devais de me répliquer deux fois. Un pour chacune d'entre vous.

- Bien, bien,…Et vous, que faites vous pendant ce temps ?

- Je dors, et je lis car à cause de vous, mesdemoiselles, je ne pouvais plus le faire. Je fais aussi des missions de temps en temps, faudrait pas que je rouille non plus et ça permet de me défouler.

- Vous avez dit deux répliques, pourtant, il en été vu bien plus, comment expliquez vous cela ??

- Tu vas jouer encore longtemps à ce petit jeu ?? J'ai trouvé que c'était pratique, donc, j'en ai fait d'autres. Pour les réunions barbantes par exemples, ou pour aller aux rendez vous médicaux, je ne suis pas un grand fan des piqûres et autres. Pour faire les courses, pour écouter Sephiroth se vanter.

- Et en ce qui concerne Yuki Et Luna ? Avez-vous des répliques pour jouer avec eux ?

- Tes loups ? Non, ça c'est moi. Sont trop importants pour que je prenne une réplique pour ça.

- Donc, nous on ne l'est pas…

- Si, si tu es très importante pour moi…Yukira, où tu vas ??

* * *

petit mot de l'auteur: cette fic est à prendre au second degré. délire et délire...ainsi que beaucoup d'autodérision sont à suivre, alors surtout ne rater pas. Vous pouvez toujours poser des questions à notre journal que nos journalistes se feront un plaisir de poser aux concerner. Nous nepouvons vous promettre de pouvoir répondre à toutes vos demandes, mais nous ferons de notre mieux...


End file.
